Bleeding Love
by forever-with-the-storm
Summary: It was all a game and i didnt listen to my friends. Song Fic- One shot!


Closed off from love

I didn't need the pain

Once or twice was enough

And it was all in vain

Time starts to pass

Before you know it you're frozen

"Why is everyone against me going out with him? What's their freaking problem? They knokw I had been crazily in love with him for years. Uncountable years. Now, they just keep sending me those sms-es about breaking up with him? Are they jealous? I bet. Such a great guy was a rare sight after all…" That was what I thought at first when I went out with him.

But something happened

For the very first time with you

My heart melts into the ground

Found something true

Hmm…. I remember that time when I fell down and he saved me. And I probably fell into his trap- his mesmerising crimson eyes. It was love at first sight…

And everyone's looking round

Thinking I'm going crazy

And then, they thought I went crazy. I was just a country bumpkin, no redeeming features at all. No one with such good qualities would look for someone like me…

But I don't care what they say

I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away

But they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the vein

That I keep on closing

And I can't believe I was so stupid that I actually doubted all my best friends. I was stupid for not listening to them. They were right…

You cut me open and I

You were a playboy and the only reason why you would hook up with me was to fool around with me and then dump me like a toy. And I traded my friendship for this one sided relationship all along. Stupid me. I hate myself.

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding

I keep, keep bleeding love

Do you know how it hurts? I wish Hotaru were back by my side. I miss the baka gun, the rare smile she would give and her blackmailing ways. I love her. I miss all of them, Nonoko, Anna, Permy, Hotaru…

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open

Trying hard not to hear

But they talk so loud

Their piercing sounds fill my ears

Try to fill me with doubt

I should have known that what they did was for my own good, to keep me from getting too absorbed into the game… from falling into the hole, the vast blue sea.

Yet I know that the goal

Is to keep me from falling

But nothing's greater than the risk that comes with your embrace

And in this world of loneliness

I see your face

Yet everyone around me

To think how he held me and caressed my cheeks lightly whenever I was feeling sad… Over Jinno-sensei scolding me, over my math scores, over my friends…

Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

My friends that thought I was going crazy. Indeed I was, so crazy I could not pull myself out from his embrace.

But I don't care what they say

I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away

But they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the vein

That I keep on closing

I want my friends back and you'll pay. I swear you'll pay.

You cut me open and I

Betrayer. Liar. Backstabber. Playboy.

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding

I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

I just had to fall in love.

You cut me open

And it's draining all of me

Oh they find it hard to believe

I'll be wearing these scars

For everyone to see

I want to leave this place. Now. The breeze blew against my face gently. Time to go… I guess.

I don't care what they say

I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away

But they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the vein

That I keep on closing

Bye minna. I'm sorry for what I'd done. I'm sorry for doubting you. But because of that, I now hate my self.

You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding

I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding

I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

I fell down the edge of the parapet. And as the ground greeted me, I cried. A single tear drop, then, a smile. Little did I know, they were there. Someone with a baka gun. Someone with seaweed hair. The twins. There were beside me all along. I'm sorry, my friends.


End file.
